User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 18
surprize hey pp come to chat i have a surprize for you Kevin81levin Page Unlock P-P, Please unlock the Tour Guide page and the List of known Moderators page Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi Penguin-Pal, Please create the templates: "Archived", "Currently Happening" and "Future Event". Like the ones here, here and here on the Club Penguin Music Wiki. P.S: Thanks, you must be fed up with me asking you to create templates on the Club Penguin Music Wiki! The code does not work The code you gave me to embed swf does not work. Snorp09 (talk) HI can you tell me how to change my Signature? can you tell me penguin-pal and hope to see you at the puffle party User:Eggabooha (User talk:Eggabooha Thanks thanks P-P thanks Eggabooha (Talk) RE: Chat PM I cannot look in existing PMs, I can only create multiple PMs myself, so I don't see a problem. [[User:Super Miron|'~Super Miron']] ([[User_talk:Super Miron|'talk']]) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/thumb/1/1f/Cool_Emote.png/22px-Cool_Emote.png 11:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Chat PM No, it's impossible to look in others' private messages. And even if there is a way, I don't know how. [[User:Super Miron|'~Super Miron']] ([[User_talk:Super Miron|'talk']]) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/thumb/1/1f/Cool_Emote.png/22px-Cool_Emote.png 12:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Save The Island! No offense, but that's quite pointless. I mean CP has made a junk-load of videos, but it's useless for them to have articles. For example, there's a video that advertises EPF: herbert's Revenge. There's no point in having a page for an advertisemwnt video right? Well that's exactly what save the island is: An advertisement for blackout. So my personal suggestion would be add it to the Blackout page, and delete it's page. [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 17:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Transparent images Hey. I saw that you uploaded a new version of the Aviator Sunglasses and many more items as semi-transparent. I wanted to know how you got that picture. Was it by a SWF modifier such as SwfModify? I'm just curious. ;) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' bad name You should ban Cppsdude for a bad name. Snorp09 (talk) 22:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Help with KurstSwfRenderer I can't seem to figure out how to upload SWFs directly to the program. Is that possible? I can't get SwfModify to work. It's a frustration of mine. :3 Thanks, --Ocean6100 (talk) 23:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Unfairly Banned by Dororo111122 Hi P-P, Today i was unfairly banned by Dororo, apparently, for being a chat mascot (wich i am not). --The Evil Lord Makuta (talk) 23:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Downloading Swfs Hey Penguin-Pal! I've got to thank you for the help you've given me. I have at least one more question; how do you download a Club Penguin SWF? I'm sorry I'm bugging you. ;) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Swfs Thanks so much! I've figured it out. Sorry for asking so much. :D Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' can you nominate Pucho00 for admin or chat mods? Hello There, i was told that by Pucho00 that if he was admin, but instead of using vote page, could pucho00 be nominated as admin or chat mod? Page creation and C H U N K Y signatures Hi P-P, Please create the following page: *User: 81.101.202.233/sign3 Also I noticed that C H U N K Y still uses templates for his signatures instead of user sub-pages (He uses ChunkySig, ChunkySig II and ChunkySig III) May I request that you delete these pages (leaving a redirect) and make him use user-sub pages? 15:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Hi P-P, Please unlock the Places template page. 16:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signatures Yes, I wasn't sure what the policy meant by this, so thanks for changing it. But I still don't understand why it can't be a signature... Super Miron's userpage Hi P-P, Super Miron has made 15 edits to his user page today. I have checked his edit count and it shows that over 40% of his edits are on his user page meaning he is breaking the Userpage Policy. Please protect his user page and his sub-page. '''NOTE: I may be wrong. Please check.' 17:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is false as of today, which he has edited mainspace much more. 08:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. I told Spydar about the user page policy, but as Miron's editcount is, as of today, around 35% mainspace edits, i contacted him to let him know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) chat chat please. 08:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Pikalukt (talk) 14:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED!!!!!!! P-P, PLEASE BLOCK FOR VANDALISM!!!! 16:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Emote Hi Penguin-Pal, can i please get an emote with my user picture? Thanks, Chyna4evs (talk) 22:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Logo Hey check my latest blog post :) -Twinkie102 Typo At Homepage I saw there was a typo at the Homepage see its written ulocked and it should be unlocked Hey Hi PP. Long time no see! Everything is OK, thanks for asking. I've just been a bit busy with things, and I was just on a weekend trip where I forgot my charger for the computer, so i didn't have internet access for a while. I plan to edit more frequently in the coming future. If the other admins feel that it is necessary to demote me, please request on my behalf that I keep the bureaucrat right in case something happens. Thanks, --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can you please tell me how did you make the picture on that Squar with name location, party , member etc. Please help :) Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, I have noticed an increasing amount of vandalism on the Club Penguin Wiki, when there are no rollbacks to revert it. So my question is when will the Requests for Rollback Page be open again. I would really like to be a rollback. I come online practically everyday. I look out for vandalism and always undo it. Please reply and consider to promote me. I don't mind if you can't or you think I'm not ready. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I would agree, a lot of vandalism takes place when Rollbacks are online yet it me and David who revert their edits. : 17:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Update, 27th March 2013: Hi Penguin-Pal, at about 13:50 UTC a serious of vandalism started. From 13:50 until 14:23 this annoymous user vandalized by adding categories that had nothing to do with the article. From 13:50 until 15:03 Awesome Penguin vandalised by spamming and removing parts and pictures of articles. Since there was no admins, bureaucrats or rollbacks online, I had to revert most, if not all the edits by myself. Cap123 contacted the VSTF, but only about Awesome Penguin. As of 15:35 (UTC) they are not blocked. If they are not blocked please block them. Also please can you consider to promote me to a rollback. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Have you seen how many of those edits David reverted????? He should defiantly be a rollback!!! ::: 16:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Instead of promoting users to have rollback rights, we're gonna add admin rights, which will also make contacing a VSTF unneeded. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Page creation, unlock and question P-P, Please create an OldMod template page. Please also unlock the Daffodaily5 page. Also, a while ago you said you couldn't make a 'CPAge' template page because you needed "to fix the core page for the time template (sometimes has some issues)". Have you managed to do this yet? If so, please create the template. Thanks in advance for these things!! 17:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog patroller I was on chat and pucho started talking about rights. He mentioned a "Blog patroller" right, and I thought: "I will be good at that"! So, I am asking to be promoted to that, if it's a real right. I won't be (much) disappointed if you don't promote me. But I would like to be promoted to anything, whether blog patroller, patroller, admin, or "Image control". thx. P.S. Have you seen miron's userpage? Look at his name at the very top! HOW HE DO THAT? URGENT - 2 BLOCKS NEEDED!!! P-P, PLEASE BLOCK Awesome Penguin AND FOR THE REASONS David231099 HAS STATED ABOVE!!! 15:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE:User:Awesome Penguin is now blocked. Please block . --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Active?? P-P, Why aren't you active?? This wiki needs you!!! 16:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Protection of Moderator pages P-P, Please protect all the Moderator pages as listed here because of the vandalism that Awesome Penguin (check his contribs) has commited. 16:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) PS - Awesome Penguin is back online! Block him quickly!!! Page creation and sig policy violation P-P, Please create the following pages and please add to them: *Template: SpydarTalkArchive *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 1 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 2 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 3 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 4 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 5 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 6 Also, it has occured to me that Samantas5855 is breaking the signature policy by using a template for her signature (she uses ). Please change this. 17:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Super Miron and LizardMaster178 P-P, Super Miron and LizardMaster178 keep editing each other's user pages. Please stop this. 18:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Me? (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:User editcount Oh OK, thanks for the reminder! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Message Hi Penguin-Pal, just a minor message. Did you read the message I gave you about the rollbacks? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:LizardMaster178 He asked me to add these pictures. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Super Miron Actually, he gave me permission - so stop correcting people actually. He edited mine and I gave him permission. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Edrussell1203's userpage Hi P-P, Edrussell1203 is breaking the userpage policy. Over 59% of his edits are on his userpage as you can see . Please protect his userpage to stop him from breaking the policy. 18:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey. can you please come on Chat? Hello. do you want to come on This wiki's chat? thanks ~ RE: Congratulations!!! Thank you! I hope to continue to edit the wiki for 20,000 more!!!!! :) -- S h u r o w 23:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Source Mode Hi P-P, I was just wondering if it would be possible to add preview mode to this wiki. I see it on other wiki's and I find it easier to use. I hope it is possible. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 06:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm just confused about adding templates to pages. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 07:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Page creation on the Club Penguin Music Wiki P-P, Please create the Template: Ombox on the Club Penguin Music Wiki and upload the File:Stop.svg on to it as well. 13:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Cuppy99's user page P-P, Please protect Cuppy99's user page because he has over 40% of his edits on the user page as shown . 14:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm worried P-p? I'm just concerned about the wikia. How is it going? Do they miss me? I can't go on chat because I'm doing homework my parents are outside and I am alone! Do they miss me? -iHasCupquake <3 Re:I'm Worried P-p, I know you too wasn't on chat that much... So... I planned somethings like umm... A wikia party on Christmas Day? Even I kept that a secret, I wanted to show how much I love this wikia by a party! -Cuppy99 ;) Party: Christmas PARTY ON CHRISTMAS DAY! Gotta tell ya now so you will be the first one on my list! Thanks! It has been 11 days since you helped me with adding music to my userpage. And I forgot to say thanks so thanks! Gold2232 (talk) 21:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you please come on chat , I want to nominate someone for P.O.T.M Thanks ! --Arsenal55702 (talk) 07:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Ice Fisher is the Fisher who was in the PSA mission #5- Secret of the Fur Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Penguin-Pal! -- (talk) 13:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Easter! Your welcome! :) -- (talk) 13:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Archive How do i put the large archive button on my talk page like yours ? Archive11111.png --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the tips to become a admin! -Mrpenguin887 :) Can we make Coco's days end happily? Bad News CP Wiki, on chat today Cocogurl is going to die she said, she said she wasn't kidding! Because she has a diesase and shes going to die in one month so we have to make her final days special to show her how much we love her! We are going to turn the wiki purple because purple is her favroite color and we have to make a Goodbye Coco logo contest and it starts from today to easter so you have a short time, the winners will be shown on my blog post on April 1st and Starting from April 1st to April 28th! R.I.P. Cocogurl! Can we do my idea? You can decide since your a admin! -Mrpenguin887 :) Report Dear Penguin-Pal. Okay - so this is a long story (well, kinda). Firstly, on the chat I called Dororo an "idiot" because I got mad at him (you know what I'm like :P) - and then 5 HOURS later, Super Miron came with me for revenge with THIS photo on my talk page: http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/d/df/MironLizard.png (Go to my talk page to see it). Also, I got someone to invite them to my wiki to talk to them (since Dororo banned me for A MONTH just for saying that which I think is ridiculous - I would ban someone for a day for that -_-) and they started to cyber-bully me 'cuz of this! This is unacceptable. Thank you --LizardMaster178 (talk) 15:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Penguin-Pal. I need you to come on to the chat for a few minutes. Thanks!, Bsyew Talk News 17:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Penguin-Pal! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 19:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why delete my custom party! Im doing what green ninga does but different parties! WHY! I want to make custom parties! Can I make custom parties? I will make them like this . Reply on User talk:Mrpenguin887 if it is a yes or a no. Remove Artantic Hi Penguin-Pal I checked Artantic contributions. He hasn't met the 100 mainspace edits requirement to be nominated for POTM. Is it ok to remove him? -- S h u r o w 20:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Remove Atrantic But it has to be 'per month' remember? -- S h u r o w 20:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT - REPLY REQUIRED P-P, Please look at page 2 of the comments of this blog at what people said to me. I was only saying. I don't think it's fair that everyone critisises me just because I'm an anon. Please speak to the people involved. 11:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Speech bubble on Music Wiki P-P, Please create the Speech bubble template from this wiki on the CP Music Wiki 12:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Page creation P-P, Please create the following page: *Template: SpydarWikis 12:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yoshiman444 is underaged hello, can you please block him, because he's underaged: http://prntscr.com/yg13n because he can't even spelled "I GTG". that's our proof! ~ --TheUnknownPony2014 (talk) 15:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Spam Sorry Fotty and I sorted it out so i made it a html comment leaving a message saying you can remove if you want but you had replied :/ 'Cap123 (Talk)' 15:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) <-- Does that sign show up? Sorry if it doesn't Happy Easter Have fun everyone! Blog Comment System & Penguin Rain Sorry to bother you again but you know I told you about the blue comment to show the user is an admin, maybe we could work together and make a Mediawiki extension and if you want you can help make the windows version of my trainer, Penguin Rain. Reply What about penguin rain? --'Cap123 (Talk)' 16:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Penguin-Pal!! :D WINNER OF THE LOGO CONTEST! Im sorry, I cant post the picture of the winners Logo but you can go to User:Mrpenguin887 and go to the Coco is going to die ;( blog post and look at the winners entrie and post the logo on April 1st to April 26th or April 28th! But the winner is... DRUMROLL PLEASE! Jonah Simm won the contest! I will contact Jonah Simm about his winning logo since he was the only contestant! We should replace April. The month should be called Cocopril since it has Coco and April mixed together! Thanks for reading! -Mrpenguin887 :) Happy Easter! Anon Thanks for blocking that vandal. Y'know the anonymous one. He was really getting on my nerves, as I was trying to edit and rollback his edits at once. Thanks. Also, he swore on a page. Template Fetch P-P, I understand you can to show my SpydarWikis template from the Community Central Wiki but is there a way to do it on this wiki? I've tried but that doesn't work. Is there a way??? 09:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Poll Typo Can you pls fix the weekly poll? because it' have a Typo, it's leaves not "leavs". Weeklypolltypo.PNG List of Chat Mods and Page Deletion P-P, Apj26 has demoted Samantas5855 so she needs to be removed from the List of Chat Mods. Also, please delete this page and this blog post because it is unrelated. Page Deletion Please delete this blog post because it is unrelated. I need help once again I need help with making my signature yellow. Anyway I can do that? Gold2232 (talk) 14:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Question So I just copy that and add it to my preferences? Thanks. Gold2232 (talk) 14:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! Thanks for helping me with my signature! Gold2322 (Talk) 14:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC)